


One Sky, One Destiny

by nami_no_hoshi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, fairy tale, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami_no_hoshi/pseuds/nami_no_hoshi
Summary: In order to protect the Celestial Realms and ensure the peace and prosperity of his people, Crown Prince Sora of the Sun Kingdom must marry Queen Naminé of the Moon Kingdom. His sense of duty, however, begins to waver when he meets Kairi, a princess from one of the Star Kingdoms.Prince Roxas, a pawn in the eyes of the all-knowing Council, expects little from destiny as he continues to be overshadowed by his seemingly perfect older brother. Yet, a chance encounter with the Moon's gentle monarch during the ball, sets him on an adventure even the Council could not have foretold.SoKai & RokuNami
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	One Sky, One Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my dear friend, Raye, who has supported this endeavor of mine from its inception and has even been kind enough to help me edit!

**One Sky, One Destiny**

Art by [Nijuukoo](https://twitter.com/Nijuukoo)

Chapter 1: Two Suns 

Daylight trickles through the red silk curtains; the strokes of golden embroidery glow from the warmth, and the emblem of the sun, emblazoned near the center of each wave of fabric, burns brightly.

Roxas studies the patterns briefly as he passes down the hall, silently wishing he could be outside, instead of trapped in another useless day of lessons training to be king of a kingdom he will never rule.

_‘Not unless something happens to Sora,’_ the prince thinks with a grimace. With his radiant smile and ever-cheerful disposition, Sora has always been the embodiment of the Sun Kingdom’s ideals.

The perfect heir to the throne.

Even as children, this had proved to be true as both nobles and commoners alike would flock to his brother while he, the younger prince, trailed behind as his easy to miss shadow.

Mother assures him their people regard him just as highly as his brother. That his stoicism, much like his father’s, is an ‘appreciated’ quality. But…the subtle disdain in their eyes as he travels through the kingdom makes the truth impossible to hide.

Roxas sighs. 

“Roxas!”

The prince snaps his gaze behind him at the familiar voice. Hands behind his head and an easy-going grin stretching across his lips, Roxas finds his brother slowly ambling towards him. 

“You do know lessons are canceled for the day, right?” Sora asks, blue eyes flickering to the tome secured under the younger prince’s arm. Both brothers are dressed in dark red waistcoats with coattails and fine golden embroidery sewn into the fabric. Sora doesn’t wear a cape like his brother, but instead, his attire is accentuated with golden tassels on the shoulders and the sol lapis, the symbol of the crowned prince, is pinned over his heart. 

“Canceled?” Roxas repeats, “but isn’t there supposed to be an exam this week?”

Sora nods, and his brown spikes bob with the motion. “There _was._ Except the Celestial Equinox Ball—” 

Roxas groans audibly, running a hand through his blond hair. _Of course_. The Celestial Equinox Ball is tomorrow night. The single most ‘important’ event held only once a year when day and night are of equal length and all of the nobles across the Celestial Realms come together to dance and drink beneath one sky.

Roxas despises this event above all. Even the platters of holiday delicacies and fine wine imported from the Milky Way districts could not lessen the burden of drunk, pompous nobles or the scrutiny of his biggest admirers—the Celestial Council.

“…Mother also said I would meet my betrothed at the ball as well,” Sora continues, unaware of his brother’s wandering thoughts. ”I’ve never seen her, but—"

“The Moon Queen, right?” Roxas interrupts. The Council had made the arrangement nearly a year ago to solidify a peace treaty between the once warring kingdoms. Yet, Sora has never met his bride-to-be. As the only child of the late Queen Lunafreya and King Noctis, the Moon’s young monarch is supposedly kept under very tight lock and key by her advisor, Isa; a man whom Roxas remembers distinctly disliking upon meeting. 

“Yeah, Naminé.”

“Are you nervous?” Roxas watches his brother’s smile turn wry.

“A little. I’m sure she’s nice, but…what if I don’t love her?” Sora blurts the last part of his sentence in an embarrassed rush. The tips of his ears burn bright red. 

_‘Love?’_

Roxas can’t help but chuckle. “You’re worried about love? In an _arranged_ marriage?”

“You don’t think it’s important?” Sora answers earnestly, “I’ll be spending the rest of my life with her." 

“Sure, it’s important, but this union is ultimately political. At the end of the day, your feelings won’t matter to the Council,” Roxas says coldly and shrugs. Sora may be approaching his coronation, but even a king cannot overthrow the will of the Celestial Council.

Since the beginning, they have carefully woven the fates of each kingdom in the Celestial Realm through their prophecies and communication with the heavens. Every key player accounted for and assigned his role.

Like pieces on a chess board.

_‘I must be a pawn then,’_ Roxas thinks bitterly. 

Sora grows quiet for a beat, and Roxas wonders briefly if, perhaps, his words had been too cruel. Sora needs a reality check from time to time, but even Roxas will admit his rebukes can come across as unnecessarily blunt.

The elder prince, however, finally shakes his head and offers a worry-free smile to his brother.

“I have faith my marriage will be for love.” 

“Always the optimist,” Roxas shakes his head, but the ghost of a smile plays at his lips. Only Sora could remain hopeful in the face of something like an arranged marriage.

Roxas himself had already resigned long ago that any betrothal the Council devised for him would be purely political. A princess from one of the Star kingdoms, a lesser noble from within their own court…If he’s lucky, maybe he’ll have met her once before the engagement games begin. Unlikely but a slim possibility. The only certainty he has is that whatever union is thrust upon him will be to fulfil his duty as part of the royal family, not love. 

“You should try it sometime,” Sora quips. 

Rolling his own blue eyes, Roxas moves past his brother and towards the set of double doors ahead. “Right. I’ll keep that in mind.”

***

Outside, the sun blazes; Roxas welcomes the fiery heat on his skin as he heads towards the courtyard. Rows of freshly trimmed topiary line each side while a golden fountain is at the center. A few noblemen, dressed in garish orange and red suits, wander by but pretend not to notice the prince. 

Roxas snorts. If he had been Sora, they would have been falling all over themselves to gain favor. _I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. In the end, I’ll be little more than an accessory to the King’s court._

Roxas sits on the ledge of the fountain and throws his head back to look up at the sky. A pair of birds, their feathers a gradient of yellows and purples, circle overhead before settling on top of the fountain’s sun shaped spire. Their chirping melds with the steady stream of water flowing from the sunflower-shaped tiers below. 

_At least Lea and Xion are bringing ice cream today._ The childish thought makes Roxas laugh to himself a little. Nearing his eighteenth birthday and yet, the prince can’t help his affinity towards the cold and savory treat. 

“What’s so funny, your highness?” Lea asks with a teasing grin. In his hands, the flame-haired man carries two bags of what Roxas can only assume are sea salt ice cream bars. 

“Nothing,” Roxas answers before adding with a groan, “and let’s not start with the whole ‘your highness’ thing. You know how much I hate it.” 

“I am your guard though, so it’s kind of mandatory,” Lea points out. 

Xion chimes in, having finally caught up with Lea’s long strides. “And you _are_ our prince.” 

“Ugh,” Roxas rubs his face and shakes his head, “Whatever. Let’s just go to the clock tower before the ice cream melts.” 

Lea smirks and gestures ahead. “As you wish, your majesty.” 

Roxas scowls, but Xion loops her arms through both of her friends’ and pushes them forward playfully. “C’mon, you two, play nice. We don’t have much time before we have to be back to the castle, and I don’t want to spend it listening to you two bicker the whole time.”

“A little ironic coming from you, isn’t it, Xi?” Roxas asks, snickering. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Lea agrees. 

Xion sticks out her tongue at her friends in reply.

When the trio arrives at the clock tower, the sun is still high in the sky. Lea, having taken his place on Roxas’s right, hands each of his friends a bar of their favorite treat. “Perfect day for sea salt cream.” 

Xion takes a bite of hers and hums in agreement. She swings her legs against the ledge and watches as the citizens below bustle through the streets.

“Why did you buy so many if it’s only the three of us?” Roxas asks before taking a bite of his own. Did Lea really think the three of them, even together, could eat that much ice cream? 

“A little extra icing on the cake is never a bad thing,” Lea says holding up a finger, “Besides, I didn’t buy _that_ many. Just a couple for each of us.” 

Xion looks to Lea curiously. “Was there a sale?” 

“Yep! Buy one, get one free in honor of the Celestial Equinox Ball. Not that I care much for the ball, but free ice cream? Count me in,” Lea answers and jabs a thumb back at himself. 

Xion’s face lights up at the mention of the ball. “I’m excited for the ball! The music, the food, the dancing…” The raven-haired girl trails off, closing her eyes blissfully.

“The food will be the only tolerable thing there,” Roxas grumbles.

“I do love those bacon wrapped little weenies,” Lea muses and makes the space between his thumb and forefinger smaller to imitate the size.

“You’re not going to dance?” Xion frowns, “With anyone?" 

Roxas takes a more aggressive bite of his ice cream, curling his upper lip. “Not unless I have to. The dance is the most pointless part of the entire affair. Besides, the only one anyone will really want to dance with is our future king.” 

“Wow, someone’s feeling a little pessimistic today,” Lea says, but his friend doesn’t reply.

“That’s not true,” Xion shakes her head and looks down shyly, “I’m sure plenty of girls will want to dance with you--”

The prince interrupts her with a loud snort. “Yes. They’ll want to dance with me as a means to get to my brother.”

“You know,” Lea comments quietly, “Not everything is about your brother. Even if he’s the crown prince, you’re still important to this kingdom too.”

“You sound like my mother,” Roxas mutters.

Xion places a hand on his shoulder and smiles at the prince comfortingly. “Well, it’s the truth.”

“Maybe to you,” Roxas murmurs to himself. He stands up and moves away from the ledge of the clock tower. Beneath the awning of the tower, the sun’s rays can’t reach, and Roxas wonders briefly if he belongs at all. To this kingdom. To his family. “I’m not really in the mood for ice cream anymore. I’ll meet you back at the castle.” He buries the wooden ice cream stick, the upper half stained teal, into his pocket. 

Before either of his friends can object, Roxas begins to descend the tower. His crimson cape billows behind him. Xion and Lea follow suit, trailing behind the sun prince with worried expressions and half a bag of melting ice cream. 

“You think it’s the coronation?” Xion whispers to Lea. She holds the front of her skirt, a rich plum fabric, as she follows the winding set of stairs. 

“Can’t think of anything else that would set him off so bad, but we all knew this day would come eventually. I think it’s just finally sinking in.”

Xion purses her lips. “True….”

“Best thing we can do for now is just be there for him I think,” Lea replies after a moment. His voice is quiet and unusually serious. Xion grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. 

“We’ll make it through. We always do.”

Lea offers her a bright smile. “Right. This is just another bump in the road. Nothing we can’t handle.” Beneath his cheery façade, however, Lea can’t help but feel things would soon change. Whether for better or worse…he isn’t entirely sure. 

***

“Giving up already, your highness?”

Sora, having been knocked to the ground by a blast of dark firaga, lifts himself up and flashes his opponent a determined smile. “Not a chance.” His keyblade rematerializes in a flash of light, and the crown prince races forward with renewed vigor. 

His opponent, a silver-haired knight named Riku, smirks and sends another burst of dark firaga across the field. The purple and black flames sail through the open air but don’t meet their target as Sora counters with a blizzaga spell. A shroud of mist surrounds them briefly, obscuring both of their figures. 

“Heh, guess someone’s been taking notes,” Riku says to himself. He watches the cloudy haze with his keyblade poised. Sora isn’t usually as adamant about training, especially when his lessons are canceled. The Sora he had always known and grown up with was more likely to look for a place to take a nap than spar, but with the coronation looming ever nearer…Riku could only guess their future king was growing anxious about his responsibilities as the kingdom’s symbol of protection. 

When Sora breaks through the mist, their keyblades meet with a loud clang. Sparks dance between the weapons as both wielders press forward, trying to gain the upper hand. Sora’s Kingdom Key, a seemingly unimpressive silver blade with a golden handle, shines confidently against the dark blue and red wing of Riku’s Soul Eater.

“I’m doing better than you thought I would, huh, Riku?” Sora teases. 

“Can’t say I’m unimpressed, _although_ …” Riku abruptly swings his blade upwards, knocking Kingdom Key from Sora’s hands before pointing the end of Soul Eater at the prince’s throat. “You’ll have to try just a little harder to beat me.” 

Sora huffs in frustration. “I almost had you.”

“Almost but not quite.” Riku’s own keyblade dissolves, and the knight looks for a place where the two of them can rest.

“Let’s just sit underneath the tree over there,” Sora suggests, pointing to a large oak tree closest to them. 

Riku shrugs and follows Sora, who promptly sprawls out onto the grass with a carefree sigh and his hands behind his head. 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to relax so quickly,” Riku says as he settles against the tree. Even if they’re inside the palace walls, he can’t afford to let his guard down. At least not too much. “You’ve seemed a tad uneasy as of late, which I assume has to do with your coronation and your betrothal. Still not sure I can believe you’ll be getting married before I am.”

“I _am_ going to be the king,” Sora replies, staring up at the sky above him. _Married…and to someone I’ll have just met. I know it’s what the Council has ordained, but…_ Sora’s thoughts stray back to what Roxas had told him. _Am I fool for being such an optimist in this kind of situation?_ “It’s not exactly a daily occurrence, and my parents…they expect a lot out of me, but I’m not sure I can live up to those expectations.” 

Everyone envisions him as this epitome of the kingdom’s ideals. Able to not only maintain the peace and prosperity his parents’ reign has given the people but to _exceed_ it.

Yet…

No matter how many lessons on war strategy, foreign politics, and economics are nearly beaten into his skull, Sora feels like he’s nothing special. Certainly not deserving of so much praise and adoration.

“And…And of course, I’m nervous about meeting the Queen,” Sora continues, his words bubbling to the surface in a sudden rush, “She’s going to be my wife, and we haven’t even met. Do you think she’ll like me? What if I don’t love her? Roxas said I shouldn’t worry about that in an arranged marriage, but I don’t want to be in a loveless marriage, you know? Ugh, I really wish you had gotten married before me. You’d probably know how to handle this better than me.” Sora covers his eyes with his arm and lets out a low groan. 

“I probably would,” Riku agrees, earning an annoyed huff from his best friend, “but you really shouldn’t doubt yourself so much, Sora. The people love you, you’re well-versed in Celestial politics, and you can make friends with just about anybody. We’re all lucky to have you as our next king. Though, as much as it pains me to say, I do agree with your brother on the marriage issue. It’s not wrong to hope for the best, but…” Riku sighs, his voice weary, “You can’t expect to fall in love in a situation like this. It’s not impossible, but the most important thing to keep in mind is _why_ you’re doing this." 

“To bring peace between our kingdoms and to fulfill the prophecy written in the cosmos,” Sora recites and moves to sit up beside his friend. He plucks a few pieces of grass absentmindedly before letting them be carried off by the wind. 

“Exactly,” Riku says, “This union is for the safety and prosperity of our people. I don’t entirely buy the prophecy bit, but politically? This is the right move.” 

Sighing, Sora hangs his head. “You’re right. Love or not, I need to do this. I just…I wish we could have met at least once before the ball. I’d know how to act then.” 

“All you need to do is be yourself,” Riku says, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “and who knows, maybe your optimism will charm the Queen and the two of you will have a happily ever after. Like I said, it’s not impossible.” 

Sora’s smile returns, despite the uncertainty in his heart. “Thanks, Riku.”

The prophecy had been written, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t win the Queen’s heart. Or at least try. 

***

When twilight begins to seep into the sky, both princes are summoned to the throne room for a meeting with the Celestial Council. It’s an oblong room with marble flooring and red and gold tapestries hanging in the spaces between long arched windows; a stained glass window, depicting a golden sun rising over the ocean, filters in streams of colored light from behind the thrones. 

An astral projection of the Council’s chambers, a half circle of seats against a backdrop of the cosmos, is displayed in front of the King and Queen’s thrones from the orbem solis; a sun-shaped relic that usually gleams on top of the Queen’s scepter. 

“Your majesties,” one the councilmen, an elderly man with a grey goatee and golden eyes, greets with exaggerated bravado, “We are so glad you are able to join us on such short notice. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused as we’re sure you are no doubt preparing for tomorrow’s festivities.” 

“Certainly,” the Queen answers, bowing her head slightly. Like her elder son, she has a radiant smile and disposition beloved by all the people. Her gown, pink like dawn’s rosy cheeks, is simple but elegant and her chestnut colored hair falls in a tight braid over her shoulder. “Any news from the Council is of utmost importance to us.” 

Sora and the King, a man with blond hair and blue eyes like his sons’, nod in agreement. Unlike the others in the royal family, he wears impressive red and gold armor with a sun engraved over the heart; his cape, which cinches together across the neck, is adorned with honorary gold aiguillettes. 

When Roxas doesn’t offer a response, his father clears his throat and casts the younger prince an expectant look. Roxas sighs, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes before nodding too. 

Another council member clucks his tongue in annoyance. His hair, layered and pink, reaches just past his shoulders, and there’s an air of superiority, a certain knowing glint in his eyes that makes Roxas uneasy. “Always wise as she is beautiful. The Sun Kingdom is indeed fortunate to have such a Queen. Unfortunate that we cannot convene under better circumstances—” 

“What Lauriam means to say,” Eraqus, the councilman nearest to Xehanort, says, interrupting the former’s flowery speech, “is that we have come bearing ill tidings. As you know, the rebel forces have been growing stronger. They are no longer a faction of misfits but an organized terror group.” Eraqus pauses to gauge their reactions. 

The mention of the rebels, by itself, isn’t unsettling. For nearly a year, the realms have been plagued by this mysterious group’s crimes. Whispers of robberies, arson, kidnappings, and even murder had crept into the streets of their kingdom. However, the notion that these seemingly scattered insurgents are now connected…it’s more than unsettling. It’s _terrifying._

Eraqus continues. “We have already spoken with the Moon’s Queen about this new development. At the behest of Master Ava, she has agreed to bolster her army’s defenses around both her kingdom and the territories surrounding it.” 

“The Sun Kingdom will do the same,” the King says. He finds the Queen’s verdant gaze, and she agrees, settling her hand over his. “I’ll speak with Zack and Tifa about strengthening our own defenses right away. Have there been any recent attacks?” 

Master Ava, a woman clad in pink robes, answers. Her expression is largely hidden beneath a fox mask, but the seriousness in her voice is clear. “Nearly all seven of the Star Kingdoms have suffered casualties, and the Sanctuary of Stardust is in shambles after the rebels launched an all-out assault this afternoon.” 

_“In broad daylight!?”_ Roxas exclaims. 

“The Sanctuary of Stardust?” Sora asks, eyes widening, “Is everyone alright?” 

“Based on the reports from the kingdoms’ rulers we’ve received, there have been a number of injuries and deaths from those at the center of the attack,” Gula, the council member beside Ava, says. His face, like Ava’s, is hidden beneath a mask. A gray leopard mask with golden fangs protruding from the mouth.

“And has the Council done anything to provide relief?” Roxas asks, uncaring of the warning looks both his parents give him. 

Aced, a burly man wearing a bear mask, snaps at the younger prince. “The Council is not responsible for offering that kind of aid. We are a bridge between nations and interpreters of the heavens.” 

“Then why bother with them at all?” Roxas replies irately. 

Aced rises from his seat, his light brown robes swaying in response. “Do you truly have no respect for tradition, boy?” he fumes, but is cut off by Ira; the leader of the Council. 

“Insults towards the Council are not taken lightly as you know,” Ira begins. His tone is grave, and even beneath his Unicorn mask, it’s clear his visage is anything but friendly. “We are an institution that was established before the sun had even risen on _your_ kingdom. The boy may be shy of his eighteenth year, but it is expected at even his age respect for the Council, especially those of us who are of the Ancients’ bloodline,” Ira gestures to Ava, Gula, Aced, and another woman with a snake mask nearest him, “is to be second nature.” 

“Yes, of course,” the Queen agrees. She bows her head and her crown, golden flowers woven together with a ruby sun at the center, tilts forward slightly at the action. “Please accept our sincerest apologies.”

“We will ensure he learns proper etiquette for future interactions,” the King promises, bowing his head as well. 

“Perhaps it would be best that the younger prince abstains altogether?” Lauriam suggests, “As only his brother will be ascending the throne, these meetings lack relevance, would you not agree?” 

Roxas bites his tongue until he can taste blood. He keeps his gaze on the ground, gazing at his reflection in the marble floors. Out of the whole Council, Lauriam has always liked him least. Roxas still remembers overhearing the man’s snide remarks when Sora had formally been chosen as the next king. _Thankfully, the heavens chose the right heir. That one is unworthy of the title of king._

Sora’s voice breaks into the younger prince’s thoughts. He’s on one knee, bowing with one arm across his chest. “With all due respect, I would ask that my brother remains part of meeting with the Council. I may be the kingdom’s crown prince, but Roxas is still a member of the royal family. I’ll need his advice on matters as much as my parents.” 

The Queen smiles down at her older son gently. “I agree, and the heavens have surprised us more than once over the years. I believe it would be prudent to keep Roxas alongside his brother. If he were to act as the kingdom’s regent in his brother’s stead, it would be necessary for him to convene with the council.” 

“I believe the soon-to-be-king has a point,” Xehanort says, lacing his fingers together, “Though in dire need of etiquette lessons, it is wise to keep the younger one present in case our circumstances change.”

Sora looks up hopefully; A wave of murmurs erupts between the Council, and Lauriam’s protests remain loud before Ira consents with a stiff nod. 

“As long as we are understood for the future,” Ira says. 

Swallowing the bitter lump in his throat, Roxas answers. “Yes.” 

“Now, as we were discussing previously, there is the matter of the Star Kingdoms to settle. The Moon Kingdom has agreed to deliver food and clothing for those affected as well as send a select team of military personnel to aid to the kingdoms residing in her district. Is the Sun Kingdom able to do the same?” Ira inquires.

The King replies. “We’ll begin preparations tonight.”

“Very good. As for our second matter that needs to be discussed, I believe it is more of a reminder than anything else.” Ira pauses and turns to Sora. “You’ll be meeting the Queen tomorrow. The heavens have given no indication of how your meeting will unfold, but you must remember, above all else, the importance of your union to the Celestial Realms. As has been foretold, together, the Sun and Moon will bring a golden age of peace and prosperity.” 

“And with the rebel forces coalescing, the people need the fruits of this prophecy more than ever,” Eraqus adds solemnly. 

Sora’s pulse quickens. The safety of not only his kingdom but the realms depends on him. On his acquiescence. _He knows this._ Sora bows again. “Yes. I will do what’s best for the realms.” 

“His highness shouldn’t worry too much. The Queen is a quiet woman, but she is a strong ruler. Not to mention beautiful too,” Xehanort comments with a wink. This earns him a unanimous eyeroll from the rest of the Council and sighs from the King and Queen. 

Sora coughs uncomfortably, and Roxas holds back a scoff. 

“R-Right,” Sora finally manages. 

The meeting with the Council adjourns soon after, and both princes leave the throne room. Sora tries to catch up with his brother, but Roxas turns the corner and is quickly out of sight. 

Sora visibly deflates and his usual smile dissipates. _He’s avoiding me again._

Their relationship had deteriorated over the years, but since the announcement of the coronation, the distance between them had never seemed wider. 

“He’ll come around,” the Queen says from behind. She rests her hand on his shoulder, and Sora rests his over hers.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi and Naminé haven't appeared yet, but this first chapter is largely meant to help set up events to come as well as introduce you to the Celestial Realms. Next chapter will be the ball, and our princes will finally have a chance to meet their ladies! I plan on formally introducing more characters as well, like Zack, Tifa, and a good number of Naminé's entourage. 
> 
> The featured artwork by the incredible Nijuukoo is what finally inspired me to start writing again ;; I'm hoping, in the future, I'll have the opportunity to work with her again and commission Sora and Kairi together as well!
> 
> Also, it's been a few years since I've sat down and written a multi-chapter fic, so I hope those who read enjoy! Updates are planned for at least once a month, but I still currently work full time and am in the process of helping to moderate a few projects, so it may take longer at times ^^;


End file.
